Persona: Return of the Great Old Ones
by Shadowgear2
Summary: A Persona fanfic, set in 2016, in a normal city. It turns out there's a mysterious parallel world that looks like our own, except there's no one there apart from Demons, an Imp-looking old guy, his attendents, and the whole thing is colored differently. It's an interractive fanfic, meaning YOUR choices matter. The Polls will be held on Twitter @Persona ROTGO.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The first one

Kurosu-City, Japan. 4/12, 2016.

I'm Shinji Yamihiro, your typical Japanese student, with friends, a hobby, and an amnesiac sister that's my only living relative at the moment. Life's tough, everything sucks and I almost want to kill myself. Sadly, if I do that, my sister won't have anyone to be looked after by. Oh, and I'm the captain of the local Baseball team.

Today is the day is the day that school begins again. I'm a second year at Katsuro High. I was just walking to school when a guy that I think I used to know ran into me. I think his name was-

 **?:** **Yuya Shironari** , your friendly neighborhood bag of awesome! How could you forget me, Yamihiro?

 **Shinji** : My parents are dead.

We walked to school together after I killed the mood. This guy's decent I guess, he stopped talking after I did. We're in the same class. The head teacher is a philosophy teacher- a new guy. Heard his name was Narukami or something like that. I never pay attention to class anyhow. Especially now that, you know, I have other crap to take care of. I had a chat with Shironari after school. We talked about pointless crap, we shook hands, and then I heard a voice in my head.

" **I am thou, Thou art I"** it said. I was walking down a corridor with Yuya, I picked up my Bat from my locker (Don't remember why it was in there in the first place) and then I saw some weird little white ball branded with a "0" rolling towards my feet. Then, the ball started to shine so bright I couldn't see anything. When I finally regained my sight, the School had changed color, the sky had changed color, and I felt a crazy pain in my right shoulder.

 **Yuya** : Dude, since when is there a shiny "0" tattooed on your shoulder?

 **Shinji** : Since now, I guess. Did it stop shining?

 **Yuya** : Yup… Hey look, a blue butterfly. Why do I have a hunch it's important?

 **Shinji** : Let's focus on why the world has a different color palette, please.

We started walking around looking for other people. We didn't find anyone. Then, when we approached the Music Room, we started hearing a piano and a female singer.

 **Yuya** : Nice, that means someone else is in here. Hope it's someone friendly.

 **Shinji** : The only way to find out is to go in.

So I kicked the door open and we entered. The room was covered in Blue Velvet; there was a piano and 3 persons: A long-nosed imp guy, a dude and a chick in blue suits. Then the nose-guy started to talk.

 **?** : Welcome to the Velvet Room. I am **Igor** , and these two are **Elise** and **Jean**.

 **Elise** : I am pleased to make your acquaintance.

 **Jean** : 'Sup. If you guys know any good lookin' chicks back in your world, tell them I'm waiting here. No offense, E.

 **Yuya** : What the heck's going on? Where are we anyway? Why is the Piano playing itself?!

 **Igor** : This place exists between Mind and Matter, Dreams and Reality. Only people chosen by a certain someone may access this world. I am here to guide you through a lengthy journey ahead.

 **Yuya** : That doesn't answer question number 3!

 **Shinji** : Shut up, it's magic.

Then the Blue Butterfly came back and I felt a throbbing headache. The voice from earlier today came back too. Then we heard some ruckus outside of the room. We decided to check it out and we saw some weird monsters. They looked like Slimes. I tried hitting one with my Baseball Bat, but it didn't do any damage. Then the voice became louder and louder.

" **I am thou, Thou art I. Thou hath awakened the power of the Swords-wielding Fool, Damocles."**

And then my Bat started to glow and for some reason I said "Persona", and a Knight in Grey armor with an awesome sword emerged from my Bat. The Slimes just ran away, but a bigger one appeared. "Damocles" slashed it once or twice, and then I said "Agi" out of nowhere and "Damocles" threw Fire out of his hand. And I won.

 **Yuya** : That. Was. AWESOME! How do I do that? How did YOU do that? Do weird Ghost people come with every Baseball bat, or is it a special one? Do you have a spare? Does it-

 **Shinji** : Shut up, Yuya.

The Light from earlier appeared again and just like that we were back in our own school. It was starting to get late, so we both went back to our own homes.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

4/13, 2016

I wondered what I should do that day. Vote on how Chapter 2 should go:

.me/11165680

Poll ends on 9/17th

* * *

CHARACTER PROFILE OF THE DAY:

Shinji Yamihiro

Student at Katsuro High, second year

Captain of the local baseball team

Persona: Damocles

Damocles:

User: Shinji

Arcana: Fool/Swords

Statistics:

-St: 2

-Ma: 2

-En: 2

-Ag: 2

-Lu: 2

Skills :

-Agi

-Garu


	2. Chapter 2

Quick Announcement: The Polls will be held on Twitter at Persona_ROTGO, because this site is a bunch of bastards.

* * *

Chapter 2

Meeting People

April 5th, 2016. That day was sunny.

There's nothing really interesting about what happened in class. The really nice stuff came afterwards, if I recall correctly. First off, I met with people from my class. This sadly includes Yuya. There was that idiot, a girl named… 

**?** : I'm **Aiko Chiasa**. Nice to meet you.

 **Yuya** : We were gonna go at Kame-Yu and the likes. Wanna come with us?

 **Shinji** : I'll pass. 

On the way out of school, I met with another guy, an upperclassman… 

**?** : I, **Sora Katsuro** , hereby recruit you to prove a hoax.

 **Shinji** : … Why me, Senpai?

 **Sora** : Because, as your Senpai, president of the Student council, and son of the chairman, I can do what I want. Now come, we have a ghost to prove the non-existence of!

 **Shinji** : Another day, maybe. 

Just when I was finally out of School Territory, I saw 2 First years being bullied by a random Third Year. I don't know. I don't know why I jumped in to help them, honestly. 

**Shinji** : Hey, you. Leave those two alone now.

 **Bully** : And why should I do that, huh?

 **Shinji** : Because bullying people who you are a Senpai to is proving you're a bitch.

 **Bully** : W- What did you just call me?!

 **Shinji** : Are you deaf or something? I just called you a bitch. 

He punched me. Thinking about it again, it kinda hurts. He walked away and I got back up. 

**First-Year boy** : T- Thanks Senpai. I'm **Kaien Kurosaki**.

 **First-Year girl** : Thanks a lot! I'm his sister, **Shizuka**! By the way, you shouldn't taunt bullies like that jerk. It just gets you into more trouble!

 **Shinji** : I didn't taunt him. I just told him what he was. 

I finally got back home without interruptions. Oh yeah, you've still got to meet my sister… 

**Shinji** : I'm home, **Shunko.**

 **Shunko** : Welcome home, mister Shinji!

 **Shinji** : I know I'm older than you and I take care of you, but you don't have to call me "mister".

 **Shunko** : But… I call you that because I respect you. 

And so, we stopped talking and ate dinner that night. My sister is amnesiac, as I mentioned previously. I think it's because of the trauma caused by our parents' death. I just became gloomy. To be precise, Gloom _ier_ , if I were to believe some people. Well, I guess one of us had to stay optimistic somehow… After I was done eating, I played some Video Game about a guy summoning demons to fight for him. The plot is way more profound than what I make it sound like, I swear. After I was done doing that, I hit the sack. 

And then I think watching so much Anime and playing so much Video Games made me able to through dimensions, because I was in that weird "Velvet Room" again. 

**Igor** : Hello again. I have summoned your spirit- Worry not, your body is still sleeping in the real world. You have been convoked to learn about your abilities as the Persona User of the Fool Arcana- Notably, that of the Wild Card.

 **Elise** : As a Wild Card, your possibilities for summoning Personae are nearly endless. You can access Personae and ways to create more through your bonds with friends, family, and the likes.

 **Jean** : We'll be recording Personae you access in the Compendium- Think of it as a hard drive for Personae.

 **Elise** : As you are under the Fool Arcana, I will give you an according Persona to give you an idea. Remember, you will still be able to use your own Persona, Damocles.

 **Jean** : To prove you're good, I want you to show it off by beating the hell out of 5 Demons, Shadows or whatever with the Persona Elise gave you. What was it you gave him, by the way?

 **Elise** : Jack Frost.

 **Jean** : … You're no fun. 

And so, I woke up.

April 6th, that day was sunny.

Nothing interesting in class that day either. But just as I got out of class to go back home, Sora-Senpai, Kaien, Yuya and Aiko assaulted me because they wanted to see me. I don't know who I went with…

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

As I said at the beginning, the poll will be held on Twitter at Persona_ROTGO

If you don't like Twitter, I'm sorry but that's the only way I found to keep the Poll system and remain in contact with you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Magician and the Priestess

September 6th, 2016. That day was sunny. 

Yuya, Sora-Senpai and Kaien asked me to go with them at the same time. I decided to go with Kaien that day, Senpai the next, and Yuya the one after that. I guess I should describe him so that you get an idea of how he looks. He's a bit shorter than me, his hair is jet black and slit back. He's got a Green and White scarf. 

**Shinji** : So what did you want to see me about?

 **Kaien** : My Sister's disappeared, and you're the only one here I know I can trust.

 **Shinji** : I barely even know you. But sure, I'll help you I guess. Where was the last place you saw her?

 **Kaien** : She disappeared just before class started- Which is weird, because we're in the same class.

 **Shinji:** Seriously though, why do you wear a scarf in spring?

 **Kaien** : It's… Important to me. C- Can we get back on the case at hand please? 

So we arrived to the front of the classroom they were in. There was nothing suspicious, apart from a flickery light bulb. We decided to split up to search the school, but then that light bulb stopped flickering and hall lights in the hallway we were in died out. I hit a switch at random and the lights were back on, but the colors around us were inverted. That weird world again… 

**Kaien** : W- What just happened? Why are the walls another color?

 **Shinji** : Stay on your toes. Things just got dangerous.

 **Kaien** : Man, this is creepy! What do you mean, "Dangerous"? 

Suddenly, we heard a scream. It was probably his sister, because when he heard that voice, he ran away screaming "SHIZUKAAAAA". Since I doubted him having a ghost friend, I followed him. We ran into some f*cked up sh!t on the way. As in, we ran into fiery dogs. 

**Shinji** : Kaien, get down! _PERSONA_! 

And so, "Damocles" appeared. It swinged it's sword at the dogs, but they dodged. So I tried that Fire thing that worked on the slimes, but it didn't work. 

**Shinji** : Why did I even TRY using Fire on Hell Hounds? 

Then I remembered what the weirdos in the Velvet Room told me. "Persona: Change!" I yelled, and Damocles turned into a little white ball that was roughly the size of a baseball. So I made the instinctive decision of hitting it with my bat after throwing it in the air while shouting "JACK FROST!". It turned into a white imp-thing. 

**Kaien** : W- WHAT?! How- what- CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN?!

 **Shinji** : I'll explain later! BUFU! 

One of the dogs was frozen and I shattered it with my Bat. The others ran away. We continued. 

**Kaien** : So… What the heck just happened?

 **Shinji** : I can summon Ghosts to fight Demons. I don't know any more than that. Yuya's the only other one in on it.

 **Kaien** : Yuya? You mean Shironari-Senpai? 

We arrived at the roof and we found a little white ball rolling on the ground. It was like the one I found when I got Damocles. Kaien picked it up almost instinctively and it flashed around him. When the light died out, there was a Roman 1 shining on the back of his right hand. It quickly disappeared. And some more weird things appeared. This time, it looked like a flock of… Floating Cubes. I summoned Damocles, but once again that awesome sword was ineffective. I tried Jack Frost, but it was useless too. That's when Kaien screamed "PERSONA!" and his own appeared- It was a man in a straightjacket with a top hat. It looked like it cast a spell of some sorts and the cube-things dropped to the ground. 

**Kaien** : They're like sitting ducks! Now's your chance! 

I don't know how he knew that, but I summoned Damocles and I actually managed to damage them this time. 

**Kaien** : How… How did I do that?

 **Shinji** : 'Kay, let's find your sister.

 **Kaien** : At LEAST answer my question! 

I didn't answer his question. 'Cause I don't know the answer to his question. We ran around school some more and we found his sister being chased by some Cube-headed Fiery Dog. Who designs those monsters?! 

**Kaien** : Shizuka!

 **Shizuka** : RUN AWAY YOU IDIOTS, THERE'S A MONSTER CHASING US! 

Another little white ball fell from the ceiling right on her head. And guess what happened that time. Right as the light disappeared, she screamed Persona and a woman in a white dress appeared. A white light emerged from it's hands and that monster dropped to the ground. Kaien and I summoned our own Personae to finish the job. Then we returned to the real world, somehow. I guess I should describe Shizuka, since I described Kaien. She looks like her brother, which is normal. Her hair is longer than Kaien's. 

**Kaien** : That was one heck of a day. But man, that was pretty cool.

 **Shizuka** : I almost want to do it again.

 **Shinji** : It's getting late. Go home. 

We parted ways at that point. I went home and hit the sack. The next day was September 7th, and I went with Sora. 

On the way to school, I came across Kaien and Shizuka again. We talked a bit about that weird other world and how it would be a good idea to go back there one day. And I heard a weird voice in my head. It said this:

 **I am Thou, Thou art I. Thou hath opened the path to new bonds. We shall aid you in the creation of Personae of the Magician & High Priestess Arcana.**

And I got 2 texts on my phone. One said "Magician Social Link Status: Rank 1", and the other said "Priestess Social Link Status: Rank 1". I have no idea what that means, though.

TO BE CONTINUED

Profiles of the Day:

Kaien Kurosaki:

-A first year student at Katsuro High. He likes Magic Tricks and wears a Scarf, no matter what. He is represented by the Magician's Arcana, and has a "I" on his right hand when he summons his Persona.

Houdini:

-Kaien's Persona, of the Magician Arcana. It's attacks are wind based, and it's got retractable blades in it's shoes. It also uses stat lowering skills to make the job easier. It being Houdini refers to Kaien's love for convoluted Magic Tricks. 

Shizuka Kurosaki:

-A first year student at Katsuro High. Kaien's twin sister. She's more into real Magic than tricks. She is represented by the High Priestess' Arcana, and has a "II" on her left hand when she summons her Persona.

Uzume:

-Shizuka's Persona, of the High Priestess Arcana. It mostly uses Light and Dark attacks, and has a bunch of blades in a circle behind it's back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Star and the Wheel of Fortune

Thursday, April 7th, 2016. That day was kind of cloudy.

My Senpai, Sora Katsuro, asked me to help him with some Hoax or something. So I came to him after school.

 **Sora** : Thanks for coming. I, Sora Katsuro, am perfect, but 2 brains work better than one!

 **Shinji** : Someone's full of himself.

 **Sora** : Really? Who?... Wait… Was that a jab at the perfection that I am? You DO know I'm the son of the chairman, right?

 **Shinji** : My point still stands.

 **Sora** : You've got some guts… Good!

So he led me to a room where there was nothing but a table, a few chairs, and… A 2nd year student.

 **Shinji** : I thought you said we were just 2 brains?

 **Student** : He counts both of us as half a brain. Don't pay attention to his ego. I'm **Jun Izumi**. I already know that you're Shinji Yamihiro.

 **Shinji** : Ok, cool. But why are we 3 to… What was it, prove a ghost story was fake?

 **Sora** : Because having 2 flunkies is better than having none, of course!

 **Jun** : Let's just get this over with.

And then a light bulb started flickering. At this point, I'm not even surprised anymore.

 **Sora** : This bulb is flickering… This if FAR from perfect! We'll have to replace it.

As you'd expect, the lights went off. Sora complained about it, and when I pressed the switch back on, the world was palette swapped. Sora complained about it some more.

 **Sora** : Those aren't this room's Perfect colors! What IS going on?

 **Jun** : Obviously, we've got to deal with paranormal crap. Looks like Katsuro was wrong. Again.

 **Sora** : This is far from Perfect, indeed.

 **Shinji** : You know what guys, just look for shiny balls around and you'll be able to summon weird ghosts manifesting from your psyche.

 **Sora & Jun**: … AH AH AH AH AH AH AH!

 **Sora:** Good one, Yamihiro!

 **Jun** : I admit, that WAS pretty funny.

 **Shinji** : I'm not joking. Look. Persona!

I summoned Damocles and they stopped laughing. Sora ran out like a bitch.

 **Shinji** : We've got to go after him, this place isn't safe!

 **Jun** : I was going to say we're just in school, but you look like you know what you're talking about.

 **Shinji** : You're a smart chick.

 **Jun** : I'm a guy, damnit!

I doubted him, but he unbuttoned his shirt and I showed me his chest. I don't think a chick would be that flat. We ran after Sora soon after, and we found him cornered by floating spheres. At this point, I'm not even surprised anymore. I summoned Damocles to attack one of them, but it didn't do any damage. In fact, I was pushed back by the shock. So I summoned Jack Frost, but no cigar again. Then I heard Igor's voice in my head, telling me to "Fuse". A Magician tarot card fell into my hand, and instinctively, I made a card that had Jack Frost on it appear out of thin air and I somehow made them float in front of me. Then, with a stroke of my hand, both cards came together and appeared… A pumpkin-headed thing with a hat and a lantern. At this point, I'm not even surprised anymore. I screamed "Agidyne!" and fire came out of the lantern that Pyro Jack was holding. To my surprise, it worked. Why didn't I think of using Damocles' Fire attack? I have no idea. Then again, being able to fuse cards sounds like a good thing, so I'm glad I'm an idiot. Don't take that out of context.

 **Sora:** What. The f*ck. Is going on?!

 **Shinji** : Look for Shiny balls, I tell you.

So we looked around the school. We got chased by a little pile of… Black goo. With a Mask. That has a "I" on it. The others found the shiny balls, they were engulfed in light and they both let out "Persona!". Sora summoned a knight in light steel armor that had a pretty cool looking sword, a "X" shining on his right leg, and Jun got pieces of blue armor, with a red visor, and a "XVII" shining in his… left… eye… At this point I'm not even.. THAT surprised anymore…

 **Jun** : The enemy is weak to electricity!

 **Shinji** : How can you tell that?

 **Sora** : Perfect Zio!

I kind of feel sorry for that black goo thing. The thing just got fried. For all we know, it may not have been hostile. But hey, it's not like I'm going to talk to random creatures for the fun of it, right?... At least I'm not gonna try to. So… Somehow, we got back to the real world.

 **Sora** : That… That was Perfect! I, Sora Katsuro, hereby order you to find a quicker way to go back to this world! Both of you!

 **Jun** : You're a pain in the ass, Katsuro. Anyway, Shinji-kun, let's try to investigate. My "Persona" is Pericles, of the Star Arcana. At least, that's what the voice in my head told me.

 **Sora** : The Persona of the perfect being gracing you with his presence is Cid, of the Wheel of Fortune Arcana. Hmm, my Arcana is neither that of the Magician nor the World… How dreadful.

So, I received 2 more texts from the same unknown number as before, this time, it talked about the "Wheel of Fortune" and "Star" Arcanas Social Links. A good thing my life is an empty mess aside from School, otherwise this would be starting to be hard to manage. I came back home and hit the sack after that, of course. The next day was April 8th, and I hate Number 8. Don't ask, I just hate it. You could say there was an… Incident early in my life. Again, don't ask. Urgh… I went with Sora and Aiko that day after school.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Author's notes:

-Sora Katsuro was originally going to be introduced much later, and as an antagonist at that. I decided to make him a good guy and replace the original Lightning-User party member with him. His Persona is Cid, and he is essentially a fast and strong glass canon. He's also got lightning abilities. He adds "Perfect" before each attack name. Even those that already have "Perfect" in them. Trust me, he's deeper than this introduction makes him sound like. Sora is a 3rd year, and is slightly taller than Shinji. His hair is black, and neatly arranged. Essentially, he's trying to make himself look perfect, as you could have guessed.

-Jun Izumi is a doozy. Originally, that name belonged to a female police officer that was the Empress Social Link. She went through being a Party member, to being relayed to a Social Link, to being an Antagonist, to being scrapped, with her name becoming that of the last-minute addition mission control and Star social link, which you'll get to know. His persona, Pericles, takes the form of blue boots with roller skates, big blue gauntlets that aren't actually any good for punching, blue ski-goggles that have red glasses. The glasses behave as the scan ability of previous Mission Control party members the Persona series holds dear since P3. The information he shouts about enemies is directly transmitted to other Persona User's brains through telepathy, even if they're continents apart. Jun is 2nd year, slightly shorter than Shinji, and very effeminate. He has shoulder-length bluish black hair and wears glasses.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Strength and Temperance

Friday, April 8th, 2016. That day was sunny. Eight is my most hated number.

After School ended, one of my Classmates, Yuya, asked me to go out with him and a girl called Aiko at Kame-Yu. In case you don't know Kame-Yu, it's the name of a store that expanded like crazy. Now it's like American malls, the store is just a part of something bigger. Inside the building is a Kame-Yu, as you'd expect, which is a convenience store, a Burger King, and several shops that I seriously don't care about. Seriously, if you want clothes, order them online, it's way less of a chore. Anyways, Aiko entered a store called… I have no idea, why do they keep using French on store names? This is dumb! Use Japanese, damn it!... Urgh, so… The store Aiko entered was bright pink all over and I think it's a clothes store. It was getting late, and Aiko didn't come out while we waited outside. We started to get worried, so we rushed inside. Just like that, when we passed the door, we saw a bright light, and boom, the store turned into another Velvet Room. Unlike the one at school which had a piano, this one had a dressing room off the side. Inside, we saw Igor, Jean, Elise, and Aiko screaming in the middle holding her head. It'd be funny if she knew she wasn't in danger.

 **Shinji** : Calm down, you're safe.

 **Yuya:** See Aiko, that's what I was going to tell you about. I didn't think the other world would pop up so suddenly.

 **Aiko** : What the heck is going on? I just entered a clothes shop and now I'm in a weird room with an Imp and 2 weirdos!

 **Jean** : Hey, I'm not weird!

 **Elise** : W- Welcome to the Velvet Room. If you want to head out, we advise you to find a safe way to return to this room. You see, this world's version of the location you know as "Kame-Yu" is invaded by what you call "Zombies".

 **Yuya** : Come on, a Mall infested with Zombies? That's the most clichéd crap I've ever heard!

 **Shinji** : Either it's that, or you don't get to summon sweet ghosts out of your psyche. Come on, follow me and look for shiny balls. Long as you're with me, you're safe.

Out of the blue, Jun arrived in the Velvet Room with his Persona on him. I'll have to agree with Yuya on that one, it's getting pretty clichéd.

 **Jun** : I felt the sudden urge to show up. Looks like it was a good idea, this world's Kame-Yu is-

 **Shinji** : Infested with Zombies, we know. Hey, can you locate the Shiny Balls with your Persona's abilities?

He could, which actually didn't surprise me. We exited the Velvet Room, and made our way, slicing zombies on the way through, to the corrupted Burger King, where we found a ball that Yuya grabbed. Then, a slightly bigger Zombie broke in, and Yuya summoned his persona, which was a big red oni in Spartan armor with a spear for a right arm. We sliced and diced the hell out of that bastard. After that, we started to look for another Shiny ball, which was probably Aiko's. It was in the fountain in the middle of the Mall. The thing is, there was a big monster starfish thing inside it.

 **Jun** : The Enemy's weakness… Is Ice!

 **Shinji** : Persona Change! Jack Frost!

I threw Bufus at this ho, but hee almost didn't react. Sh!t, I'm starting to sound like my ho of a Persona. All of a sudden, Aiko started screaming and holding her head. Then Yuya and I got caught by that thing, and it seemed to sap our energy because we couldn't maintain our Personae active. Then, I saw Jun going in to reach for something. He got caught too, but he threw it at Aiko. It started to shine, and she summoned a robotic woman wih a Naginata and a floating circle behind her. She screamed "Bufula", and the tentacle things that were holding us got frozen enough that we could break free. Frustrated that today was the 8th, that I had to go with Yuya, and that I was in mall with a bunch of Zombies and an eldritch starfish monster, I summoned Damocles, and threw the single most powerful attack I could, and the thing collapsed. It wasn't dead, so Yuya, Aiko and I rushed that bastard to kill it. It got back up and according to Jun, it got slightly healed, but not enough to stop us from taking it down with a bunch of Ice and Yuya's Spear. It finally died, and we headed back to the Velvet Room to return to our world. We did, and it was almost night time. We decided to part ways and go back to our respective homes. I got 2 text messages, saying that my "Strength" and "Temperance" Social Links were both at Rank 1.

The next day was a Saturday, specifically April 9th.

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's notes:

-Yuya Shironari was pretty much always Shinji's wingman from conceptualization to finish. You'll get to know why he's the Strenght Arcana. He's also special among Persona Users, but you'll learn why at Rank Max of his Social Link. He's the same size as Shinji, but he has brownish hair, a small scar on the left side of his jaw, and bruises on his hands. His Persona is Spartacus, who you probably know as the leader of a bunch of slaves that rebelled because they didn't like their condition. The Persona is what Yuya imagines such a famous warrior as, looking like an Oni and using Fire and all that. Yuya's more of a Hit hard and take hits deal, with low speed.

-Aiko Chiasa is… You'll see. See, she was originally the Lovers social link, but then I conceptualized another character that fits this Arcana more, so I moved her to Temperance and changed her backstory. Her Persona is Kaihime, a Japanese female warrior. She's robotic because historians aren't sure if she did what she did, making her seem "Artificial". Due to being Temperance, she's going to be mostly about Magic, learning all 4 Ma-Dynes later on with support spells sch as the different walls and breaks. She's blonde with a ponytail and wears either her uniform or a Yellow and Pink sweater.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Devil and the Strength's Hidden Depths

Saturday, April 9th, 2016. That day was sunny. 

Sora-senpai asked Yuya, Aiko and me to come with him after school. He led us to an unused room, where Kaien, Shizuka and Jun were already waiting. We sat down, and he started to go other the situation with his usual theatrics. 

**Sora** : My friends, I, Sora Katsuro, have good news! We are now officially our own club!

 **Yuya** : Wait, what? Why?

 **Jun** : I get it: If we were always seen disappearing together without officially being affiliated to each other, people would become suspicious. However, if people know we're all in the same club, they won't get suspicious when seeing all of us together.

 **Sora** : Exactly! By the way, what do you think of the name "Perfection School Network" for our club?

 **Jun** : I think it's stupid, but it's not like our opinions matter on this.

 **Sora** : Well, if you would want to know, I, Sora Katsuro, will let you vote on the name you want. IF a name gets the majority of votes, I may choose it. That is all I wanted to say. Dismiss! 

So yeah, from that day forward, we were officially a school club. I decided to hang out with Yuya after we were done, so we went to Kame-Yu to grab something to eat. 

**Yuya** : So Yamihiro, what do you think about Katsuro-senpai's idea?

 **Shinji** : Honestly, I don't really care. If it makes him feel better, good for him.

 **Waitress** : What will you order?

 **Yuya** : Two bowls of Mikudon.

 **Shinji** : … I'll take the "Brave's choice".

 **Waitress** : … Hum… Are you really sure about that?

 **Shinji** : Yeah, why?

 **Waitress** : Well, it has this name for a reason. Are you 100% positive you want it?

 **Shinji** : Yes!

 **Waitress** : *Sigh* don't complain if you end up rolling on the floor.

 **Yuya** : Hey, it's actually kind of giving me the creeps. If a waitress tells you that you'd better not eat something that's on the menu, with that kind of name and no picture of it… Yikes. 

The waitress was back pretty quickly, holding 2 bowls that were for Yuya and a black box with chains and locks all over it. 

**Waitress** : Are you really, REALLY sure you want it? If you back out, we won't charge you for it.

 **Shinji** : What's the worst that could happen? Come on, open it.

 **Waitress** : … You've got guts. If you make it out alive, come see me after you're done. If you finish your order, I'll give a special gift. But that's only IF you finish it… I'll open it. 

She opened the box, and inside was… Something. It looked like some sort of… I don't even know what it looked like! It was the weirdest thing I'd have ever seen. I took a bite, and it was actually kind of nice. Then I took some more bites, and eventually, when only ¾ were left, I held my stomach and rolled on the ground in pain. My survival instinct kicked in, and I summoned a Persona I got from killing a Zombie the day before, a Pixie. I used its Dia spell to get back up in good shape. I was not going to risk having to think quickly again, and gave up on whatever that was. 

**Yuya** : You okay, Yamihiro? It kinda looked painful! Was that little fairy thing another one of your personae? Why do I get to summon this one beefy Spartan while you get to summon a Knight, Demons, fairies, and probably a whole slew of other crap?

 **Shinji** : Ask the imp, I don't know sh*t about my abilities either. 

So I decided to go see that waitress, and she told me her name. 

**Waitress** : My name is **Tsukiko Yamenai**. You've got guts, and I like guys who do. Come back here anytime, Yamihiro-chan. 

So I received the same kind of text I got for the other Social Links, this time saying that it was the Devil Arcana. I had a bad feeling about this, so Yuya and I decided to go somewhere else. 

**Yuya** : Hey, Yamihiro… You can keep a secret, right?

 **Shinji** : Yes, why do you ask?

 **Yuya** : Let's go somewhere no one will hear us at. It's important. 

We went at the school's rooftop. Here, he told me something I would have never thought of. 

**Yuya** : See, I have a friend. He got kidnapped by some thugs because… Because reasons.

 **Shinji** : Your friend's a delinquent, isn't he?

 **Yuya** : H- How did you-?... That doesn't matter. I need your help to find him, so can you help me tomorrow?

 **Shinji** : You can count on me.

 **Yuya** : Thanks. It's good to know that someone as good as you is gonna help me out even though you barely even know the guy you're going to help. Generosity like yours is getting rarer each day, y'know? I guess I also have to tell you… I used to be a delinquent. I was part of a gang of dirtbags, and so was that friend. I may have managed to get out of it before it was too late, but he decided to stay. And now that he wants to quit, those bastards decided to kidnap him. I'm not sure what they could do to him, so I need your help.

 **Shinji** : They're just normal delinquents, right? Not Super-powered teenagers?

 **Yuya** : Hey, just because we are doesn't mean everyone around us could be! I mean, that paranoia is justified, but they're just plain old dirtbags. 

So with that, since it was 6' PM, we went back to the room in which Sora led us to earlier. 

**Sora** : So, my friends, I have three names for you. What is your choice?

[GO TO TWITTER AT "Persona_ROTGO" TO VOTE FOR THE NAME]

The next day was Sunday, April 10th. I was going to help Yuya out on that day.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's notes:

-Tsukiko is the biggest example of last-minute addition yet: She was conceptualized as I was making the chapter. There was that Waitress, and I decided "Eh, let's make her an actual character". She went through the Moon and Tower Arcanas before I settled on Devil. Devil was actually the Arcana of a future party member, but I decided to shift her to Tower because it fit more. Tsukiko has black hair folded in a ponytail. She is either seen in an apron at work, or wearing a shirt with a big "GO FORWARD" written on it.

-Yeah, Yuya used to be a Delinquent. At very early stages of development, he was just a guy with barebones personality, so I decided to make him like you'll see instead of plain ol' Cardboard Junpei.


End file.
